Living With the Menace
by Taupe
Summary: When a girl finds herself related to one of the notorious Death Eaters, how will she cope? Answer: Easy. But how will her fellow Death Eaters get used to her? Why don't they just kill her? Read and find out! There will be more chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

This entire story is FICTION, which means NOT REAL. If you, by any chance, every see a bald, evil-looking someone with a wand, please do NOT approach it and say comments as to anger it. This is a very, very bad and dumb thing to do, and I, the author, will not stick up for you in court, though it is more likely that, if you follow what the main character does, I will see you at your funeral. Please, do not attempt any of these stunts. I want to keep my readers.

I do not own any of these characters other than our Anonymous, Piglin, Rinell and the kids at the orphanage.

This story was printed on one hundred percent Microsoft Word documents. Save the rainforest!

**Chapter 1 – Far From Home**

London, England

Orphanage

The rain pattered hard against the window as our Anonymous sat by the fire, trying to bring some life to her frozen bones, soaking in all that the glowing embers gave her while sitting on a rose carpet. The equally pink walls with cats painted above the beds surrounded her, keeping her safe from the tormenting storm outside that had unexpectedly turned from a light drizzle to a dark thundershower. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, keeping in all the warmth possible during this harshly frightening day, petting one of the many kittens who lived with the warden.

Yet, Anonymous was never scared of anything. Anything. Not even the cruel caretaker.

You may ask, who is this pitiless caretaker who tortures the children with pink - well, pink everything - ribbons, streamers, rugs, mattresses, toilets, mugs … and all the cats, too? A pink feline lover, she is. Who is she? _Where _is she?

Ah … right there, hiding under the comforter of a Georgia H. Oley's bed. So where is Georgia? Watching a classic horse movie, 'Black Beauty' with all the other girl orphans, of course. It's the "clip-clop" of hooves that scares the poor caretaker, yes.

Anonymous watched with amusement as Dolores Jane Umbridge breathed deeply, trying to control herself and not let the cen - ahem - horses bother her. Heaving her not-so-light self up from under the comforters, she walked angrily over to the tiny television set and pulled out the plug, her once scared face now pink with anger and slight embarrassment.

"Aww, we were just getting to the good part!" A girl with long pigtails automatically started up. "Can't we see what happens to–?"

"I think _not_!" Umbridge huffed, "It's already 11:47; you children _swore _you would be in bed by midnight!"

"Exactly! It's _not midnight yet_."

"_It soon will be! _Don't _ever _talk back to me _again_, Miss Hurniet!" Umbridge replied furiously to the short blonde. "You darn kids should be so thankful that I take care of you orphans ... young ladies like yourselves should realize how much I've done for you. I decorated this entire room for you, I picked the exact colours for you, I choose the kittens for you, I bought clothes and toys for you –"

"But you won't just _shut up _for us, will you?"

Everyone in the room gasped and all heads turned at the same time to stare at Anonymous, their mouths wide open with surprise. Umbridge frowned, but that was quickly replaced by an evil grin. She unearthed a magenta notepad from her backpack.

"Detention, Anonymous." Her smile widened even more, showing off how big her lips could really get. This wasn't needed, however, given that it only made her look more like a giant frog.

"And how do you suppose that, ma'am toad?"

"I can suppose whatever I want."

"Sure you can." Anonymous paused as she counted up all the times she had set foot in the caretaker's ugly office. The office was even more hideous than the girl's dorm, and that was saying something. It was that way because Umbridge had put more work into it. "Great. A record … what has this been …."

"Thirtieth ... this month," Umbridge smirked.

"Joy."

As you can see, dear reader, Anonymous had been tormented for her entire life at the orphanage. However, this suffering stopped as soon as she received a certain letter in the mail; no, not from Hogwarts. It was from You-Know-Who, also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Or just simply Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle … the list goes on and on. Here is the exact letter from which Anonymous had read from only yesterday:

_Dear Who It May Be Concerned,_

_After a few blood tests and the like, I have unfortunately been informed that you are related to one of my … friends. Your relatives, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and there son, Draco Malfoy, are your new family. Please take the train at exactly 10:43 a.m. We will be waiting for you. Wear a scarf. Or else._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dark Lord_

Anonymous knew very well who the Dark Lord was; she was a witch. The _only_ witch, by the way, other that the two caretakers (Percy Weasley being a wizard, taking care of the boys). She was sure they wanted her for something, and couldn't fully trust any of them. On the other hand, she had never had a known family; nobody had ever came up to her and said that they were related or were connected in any sort of way. She _had _to believe them. Anonymous forced herself to do just that, took the train at exactly 10:43, and got off at 5:09, bringing her scarf with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day in the Life of Voldemort – Living with the Menace**

**Chapter 2 – Leaving the Past Behind**

Some far away place

In a dark, damp field

Anonymous took in her surroundings. All around her was field, except for the station she had just left behind her. The field itself was dark and eerie, though it was still light outside. Grass was long and thick, each strand competing for light and space. Still, there was neither no light nor space. An ever-lasting cloud blocked the bright sun, and any light that could sneak past diminished before it reached ground-level. Vines crept around the grass and she even saw sugarcane, causing Anonymous to believe that farmer's once found this land fertile enough for growth, but had left most likely when the cloud coverage of the area had taken over.

"You there! Girl with the scarf!" Anonymous automatically twirled around on the spot, but say nobody staring at her.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her left shoulder and jolted Anonymous forward. There she saw someone wearing a bad excuse for muggle attire. The man of question was wearing a skirt and bathrobe over his fit body, and all topped off with a long, purple wig. He had a thin, black moustache and looked plain crazy; and his eyes explained everything as they were slightly cross-eyed.

"Eww … _please _don't tell me you're my new daddy. Your sense of male fashion doesn't appeal to me."

The man grumbled. "No, and thank the Dark Lord I'm not! Having to take care of another child, Lucius is going to go bloody mad!"

"Well, if he looks anything like you I think it's too late for that, isn't it?" This comment achieved Anonymous a nice slap on her head. "Hey!"

"Now shut up and grab onto my arm!" the man growled and reluctantly offered his arm to her.

"Oh, what a gift. I suppose we're going to appar –"

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?"

"Aren't I gonna get any respect from my new peers?" Anonymous crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Not from me, you stupid girl. Now take my arm or you'll be facing my axe when we get back!"

That persuaded her.

Anonymous took his arm and they apparated away. Everything went dark like a winter's night without the moon and stars. Pressure was pushing down on her in every direction; she felt herself squished against invisible barriers … sure she would burst …

Then it all stopped and she released her grip from him.

"What _was _that?"

The man's grin widened evilly. "Just the effects of apparating."

They had apparated into a sparse forest. The only trees there were dead, limbs hanging like a dead man's arms would. Weeds ruled the land and even grass and shrubs were meager. The setting sun was like a beautiful backdrop to the otherwise ugly area, its orange light casting long shadows and making a nearby river sparkle.

"Follow me," the man nodded towards a windy path that weaved through the trees. It was gravel and very overgrown by weeds and the two of them had to watch out for any prickly wild plants that snagged at their ankles.

"Who are you, other than a death eater?" Anonymous piped up.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now pick up your pace or I'll miss dinner!" he snarled. A few minutes passed by when nobody spoke. The death eater was first to break the silence. "I take it you're a witch, or else you wouldn't have known about apparating."

"Yes, I am" Anonymous proved it by pulling out her wand which she had stuck in the pocket of her jeans.

"Good. Wouldn't want no muggles to come here. Don't even know why _you _can come here."

After another ten minutes of walking uphill, they reached the largest rise and highest vantage point. On top was a gigantic mansion, made of stone and in a medieval-style theme. The tallest tower seemed to reach the clouds, which, of course, it didn't.

"Cool … I get to live there?"

The death eater just grumbled.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?"

His head swerved around to face her and gave Anonymous one of his wicked stares. "Not to you, I don't."

"I see …."

Abruptly, a house elf appeared out of nowhere in front of them. He wore a blanket and pin around himself and looked to be very, very old with small tufts of light hair sticking out of his scalp.

"Master has asked Piglin to fetch the girl and bring her into master's castle to her room." The house elf had that same evil-look that she had spotted in the death eater.

The death eater left them to fetch his axe from a nearby hollow tree and stuck it in his belt. "Well, go on with it, then!" he growled and marched off into the castle.

Piglin grinned, grabbed Anonymous' arm roughly, and pulled her into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Name Game**

Somewhere in a forest

Inside the castle

It was like walking into an all new time, things that now-a-days were beyond antique fit nicely into this home. The walls, ceiling and floors were all made by stone. Medieval rugs made the stone more decorative and torches provided light among the corridors. Piglin brought Anonymous up two flights of stone stairs and into an isolated room featuring a bed with mahogany moth-eaten curtains, a stained dresser, closet and a night table.

"Erm, I think the bugs got to my bed before I did." Anonymous gave a disgusted look at the curtains.

Piglin just smirked. "Piglin hopes you find our humble abode welcoming."

"Yeah, yeah, very welcoming."

"Piglin also wishes to inform you that dinner will be served in exactly ten minutes time." He pointed toward an old clock that created a very annoying 'tick-tock'.

"Okay then."

"Piglin also wishes to ask you, on master's request: what is your name?"

Anonymous just stared at the house elf, mouth half-open in shock.

"Piglin wishes –"

"I don't know."

Piglin scratched his head, making some hair fall out. "Piglin wishes to know why you –"

"I said I just don't know … why does it matter?"she asked angrily.

"Piglin was told that if you don't have a name, you need to make one up," the elf informed her, avoiding Anonymous's glare.

Crossing her arms, she grunted, "Hmph."

"Piglin wonders what others called you if you don't have a name."

Anonymous shrugged. "They called me Anonymous."

"Piglin wonders what kind of name Anonymous is."

"Anonymous wonders what kind of name Piglin is."

The two stared at each other, eyes locked angrily in a staring battle.

"Piglin thinks this isn't fair. Piglin has bigger eyes and –"

"Look, elf, leave me be. I need to make up a name, and fast."

"Master told Piglin that Piglin must help."

Anonymous raised an eyebrow. She was very good at doing that.

Piglin collected himself together and sat on the bed where Anonymous was sitting.

Anonymous thought deeply, eyes moving back and forth as if searching for some nice name inside her head. "Have you got some kind of name book?"

Piglin snapped his gnarled fingers and a book appeared right on her lap.

Anonymous sighed as she picked up the book. "You make it look so easy."

The book was baby blue and well-made; it seemed quite new. When opened it had that just-bought smell to it stuck on the pages, each piece of parchment full of baby names and their meanings written in a tiny scrawl of black ink.

Anonymous flipped through the pages casually, skimming through the words and waiting for a name to pop out at her. She asked Piglin indifferently, "So, I take it my last name is 'Malfoy', huh?"

Piglin frowned somewhat and answered, "Piglin thinks so. However, they are not _really _your parents."

Anonymous was quite surprised as she had figured all along that by "relatives" Voldemort had meant "parents". How else could she have taken it? "What do you mean, they're not my parents?"

Piglin only smirked mysteriously and replied, his chest swelling, "Master will tell you soon. Master informed Piglin that your surname is Malfoy. Master trusts Piglin with many secrets."

"Yeah, and what a secret."

"For now, Piglin has been ordered to help you," he said, uncaring to the previous remark.

"Great, I need all the help I can get. What name do you think I should choose?"

Piglin smiled in an all-knowing manner with a feeble attempt at looking smart. "Piglin thinks you should choose the wonderful name, Piglin."

Anonymous snorted at him and retorted, "You're so full of yourself, aren't you? Now help me, and fast, I've only five minutes left."

Piglin pretended to think for a few seconds while scratching his head.

"Oh, never mind. I know exactly what I'll do, and nobody will stop me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Murderer**

Inside the Castle

In the Dining Room

Anonymous, surprisingly, knew all about Voldemort. She had read biographies, heard rumors, followed with the _Prophet_, and done all she could to learn about his past and present. She was practically obsessed with learning about him, with seeing what went wrong. How could she have known all this knowledge would come in handy, one way or another? She hadn't, but here she was, sitting right across from the menace at one of the ends of the gigantic oak dining room table, filled with many white birch chairs. Voldemort was sitting at the other head of the table, taking sips from one of the goblets. Piglin was waiting next to him.

"You are dismissed, for now, Piglin," Voldemort hissed in his cold voice, "Go."

Piglin nodded and left through the door into the kitchen.

Voldemort continued to sip from his goblet.

"Well …" Anonymous started, "Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. "I've always wanted to see you in person, you know."

Voldemort said nothing.

"You people don't talk much, do you? Very anti-social. Well, everyone except that house elf, Piglin. He –"

"– has left." Voldemort interrupted coldly as he placed the goblet smoothly down.

Anonymous made a big show of rolling her grey eyes. "No, really?"

Voldemort took no heed to this. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Kinda, I'm related to some death eaters or something?"

"Yes, you are. Narcissa's great-grandmother adopted a girl, your grandmother. After the girl grew up, the two did an Unbreakable Vow stating that the Malfoys will always take care of that girl's family and descendants. You are the girl's grandchild, meaning that, regrettably, we must take care of you. I, personally, would have left you, if it wasn't for the Vow. You had better understand that." He gave her a look that clearly meant 'or else'. "The Malfoys haven't died because, just incase something like this happened, they have been donating some money to orphanages around the world. If you die, so will the Malfoys."

"Nice. So that's who the mysterious donator was. With that money we were able to afford canned corn instead of peas every night."

His red eyes narrowed slightly. "Have you chosen a name?"

"Like you care. But, yes, I have."

A few seconds passed by, each one annoying Voldemort even more.

"_What is it, then?"_ he cried out angrily.

"Well, after a lot of thought, I have chosen the wonderful first and middle names, seeing as my surname will be Malfoy. From this day on, I am Tam Marvola Malfoy." Anonymous had trouble hiding her smirk, but she could.

Voldemort's pale face seemed to redden a bit as his slit-like nostrils inflated. "And why, may I ask, did you choose that?"

Anonymous, now Tam, shrugged. "I liked it, and figured you would, too, _Tom_."

He gave her a murderous look and clenched the goblet very tight.

"Tam Marvola is okay, ain't it? I mean, it doesn't sound as stupid as _Tom Marvolo_ or somethin' dumb like that …."

Voldemort's goblet broke, spilling it's translucent contentsall over the beautifully crafted table. "No, I suppose not," he talked though his teeth, "Would you like to meet your new family, now?"

"I thought there was dinner now, I sure am hungry."

"No, I changed my mind," Voldemort spat, "All of the death eaters are not here yet; we need to wait. Besides –" he made a huffing sound "– I'm so sure you wish to see all of them at once."

"Of course, of course, my good man." She pulled back her dark hair into a ponytail. "Send them in at once."

His evil eyes widened slightly, not used to being bossed around. Clenching his fists, he told her, "By the way, you have your own house elf. She is right behind you." And, with a swish of the cloak, he left to find the Malfoys.

Tam turned around in her seat to see a young,female house elf watching her with large, green eyes. When she saw Tam, her ears went back almost in a submissive fashion and quickly rushed over.

"What would you like, miss? A refill in your goblet? Here, Rinell will dust your jeans, they seem so dirty … oh, look at this chair! So sticky, quite disgusting, miss, Rinell must clean it …."

"No, no, no! Calm down, I don't want you to!" Tam was very excited to have her own house elf, but was astonished at how eager Rinell was to clean, something that Tam detested doing more than anything.

"Oh, no, I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, I spilled the drink … now look, miss! You have a stain on your shirt, let me go wash it!" Rinell grabbed Tam's shirt and attempted to pull the stain off.

"STOP! DESIST! CEASE!" Tam shouted out loud, the words echoing throughout the dining hall.

Rinell automatically stopped, desisted and ceased. "Sorry, master." She mumbled in apology, looking down at her feet with a solemn expression.

"No, its fine, you're just too anxious, that's all." Tam patted her head, making the house elf's ears point back up hopefully.

"Yes, master!"

"Don't call me master."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Nah, not that either."

"Yes, miss!"

"Okay, fine then! Now, go off, please, until I call you again," Tam ordered her while waving her hand.

So Rinell left with the snap of her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A New Family, New Beginning **

Inside the Castle

In the Dining Room

Suddenly three people came through the door. The father had long, light blond hair and was sneering, mother had long, light blonde hair and was sneering, and the son had short, light blond hair and was sneering. They all wore black robes. What a family.

"Good day, miss and misters." Tam gave them a huge, fake smile that travels all along her face. "I am Tam Marvola Malfoy," she took out the letter and quickly read part of it, "I suppose you three are Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy …? So, who's who?"

The lady spoke up first. "_I _am Narcissa Malfoy, this is my husband, Lucius, and this is my little, cute, angel-of-son, Draco."

Draco turned a deep red and flicked his mother's hand off his shoulder.

Tam studied the three carefully, committing them to memory. "Doesn't 'Draco' mean 'dragon' in Latin?" she asked in an off-hand voice.

Slowly, Draco nodded.

"How cute," Tam mocked.

Narcissa gave her an ugly look, but said nothing of it. Unexpectedly, Voldemort came into the room and said calmly, "Lucius – Narcissa – a word, please."

The two adults left leaving Tam and Draco alone at the dining room table.

"Well, don't just sit there, dragon, take a seat." Tam gestured towards the furthest away chair.

"It's Draco, you filthy little mudblood!" he retorted savagely, not moving.

"Course it is … and FYI, I'm a pureblood, just incase you were wondering." She gave him a little grin.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her very un-maturely and sat down. Still staring at her, he took a sip from one of the goblets.

"Eww, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Voldemort's lips touched that." Tam laughed, giving him a false revolted look.

Draco spat out the contents all over the floor and wiped his mouth with the cloak's sleeve. "Thanks for warning me!" he spat angrily at her sarcastically, "I've got to go gurgle …."

"What, don't like what you're daddy's boss tastes like?" Tam let him suffer for a few more seconds, and then continued, "Hah, you actually believed me! I was just kidding. Voldy's goblet blew up."

Draco gave her a look of utmost hate that she could feel it all the way across the table. "Why, you…!"

"Oh, well, Draco, if you hurt me you die. It must stink to have your fate in my hands, doesn't it?"

Draco opens his mouth to retaliate, but right then his mother came in and interrupted.

"Draky-kins, dear! You and … Tam … have to leave the dining room, the elves have just finished cooking and then they're going to –"

"I _know what they do_!" Draco said rudely.

"Well, Drakey-poo, we're having dinner in five minutes and a meeting afterwards. Remember to wash up before!" Narcissa gave her son a sweet look and Tam a sour look then left through the same door which she had came.

Draco was very pink in his cheeks as he picked himself up from the chair and started out the door while Tam followed him.

"You know, Draco, you aren't very kind."

Draco gave a heartless laugh. "So what?"

Tam smirked at him.

He shot Tam a mean look. "What are you laughing at?" he asked bitterly.

Tam, who had been giggling at Draco's red face, hesitantly stopped. "Nothing, nothing and all, _Draky-poo_.


End file.
